Not What I Expected
by Carrimiento
Summary: Kyo is forced to move to a new town and enter a new school. However, his new life is definately not what he expected. [KyoxHaru]


**Carrimiento:** woot! Another KyoxHaru story. Thank Shibbeh for getting me addicted to this pair. Please R&R! This is definitely not going to be a oneshot so the more you review the faster I'll post the next chapter!. Ja ne!

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any rights to the characters of Fruits Basket. Original characters are (c) to me. Alcatraz is (c) to Shibbeh.

X- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -X

**Not What I Expected**

X- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -X

**  
**

_My name is Kyo Sohma, and this is the story of my life and how I met him._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHAT? We're moving again!" I yelled to the older man in front of me. A glared at him in frustrated anger.

"It can't be helped, Kyo. I'm being re-assigned to a different area for work," Kazuma Sohma said, looking down at me. I couldn't stay mad at him. He knew it was hard on me but there was nothing he could do.

"But that would mean we would have to open a new dojo!" I exclaimed. I gritted my teeth in anger. I can't blame Shishou though, because it was his boss that was making his dad move around a lot. _'Great! I wonder what school I'll be going to **this** time' _I thought bitterly. Moving around wouldn't have been that much of a problem to me if it wasn't for my hair and temper. Not to mention my curse. Because of it, I can't hug girls, or I'll turn into a cat. Apparently, there are others like me, but Shishou won't tell me about them.

"Let's start packing, shall we?" Kazuma's calm voice broke through my reverie. I let out a deep sighed in defeat, yep, I can never stay mad with my dad.

"Yeah, might as well," I said as we went to pack to start our new life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I found out our new house was a few hours drive from our old home. Which kind of sucks that it will be hard to see any of my friends since they live so far away. The house was about the same size as our other one, but just a bit bigger. It had 2 bedrooms, 2 washrooms, kitchen, living room... the usual. Nothing to special about our new house, it was pretty much the same as our old one.

It was night time and we just finished moving all the boxes and furniture into the house. I swear my arms are going to fall of any damn second. I even told Shishou that we can sleep on the floor tonight because I definitely was not going to unpack anything until morning. However, I still ended up having to unpack our bedding. Fuck I'm getting soft. I trudge upstairs to my room and fall asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

The next few days have been tiring with me and Shishou settling in and I was helping him look for a new place to open up the dojo. Martial arts is my thing, and I'll admit I like to make Shishou feel proud when I win competitions, but just don't tell him I said that. Who knows what he would do if he found out... it makes me shiver just thinking about it. Oh, and I checked out my new school which isn't to far from our house. Its an all-boy school, which I don't want to go to but Shishou says it be for the best. Avoiding girls in school is hard and I have to keep my curse a secret. Y'know, I can just imagine what they would do if they saw me transform. They'd probably faint or something. So an all-guys school it is.

I finished unpacking and was currently laying on my bed staring at the wall when Shishou came in. "Kyo, I got your timetable and uniform for your new school. It starts tomorrow so make sure you have everything," he said, placing them on my desk then left. I held up the uniform. The pants were a dark blue, almost black colour. It also had a white t-shirt and dark blue tie. (A/N: exactly like their spring school uniforms from the manga/anime) Well, thats a plus I thought. At least the uniforms don't suck. I folded the uniform, packed my school bag and went to sleep. I'm going to need it for tomorrow.

_Beep... beep... beep..._

God, what's that noise? I thought sleepily. Oh, its my damn alarm clock. I slammed my fist down and slowly open my eyes. I looked at its mocking green numbers and glare. Hey, maybe it might explode or something. Sadly it doesn't and that forces me to haul my ass out of bed. Normally I like getting up early, but not today. I'm started school today, which just fucks up my day. Plus, I was having a _very_ nice dream, one that I want to go back to right about now. I quickly change into the uniform, not bothering with the tie and leaving the collar slightly open. I freakin' hate shirts with collars. It feels like they're trying to suffocate me. I stumble downstairs and grab the milk carton from the fridge. So sue me, I like milk. I am a cat after all.

Shishou's not in the house, so I'm guessing he went to work already or something. Meh, whatever. I glance at the clock. Shit, I better get going. I grab my bag and head out the door in 5 seconds flat. Walking along the sidewalk, I kind of spaced out for a bit. I remembered the dream I had last night. Well, what I really remember are colours black and white and leather. I wonder where that came from. Of course, luck is not on my side today because during my daydreaming, someone nearly ran me over with their bike. "Watch it you bast..." I start to yell at the black and white blur.

"Sorry man!" was all I heard him yell back as he rode on. The nerve. I almost became road kill here! Great, what a way to start the day. I reach the gates and look up at the stark-white building of Kaibara High School for Boys. Okay, now I'm getting nervous but of course I don't show it. It's dog-eat-dog in high school, and only the strongest survive. I finish putting my stuff in my locker and head to my first class which is Math. Its not my favourite subject but I'm good at it. You would think a guy like me wouldn't study, but I do. Only because there is nothing else to do though. So I approach the door and knock and the teacher tells me to come in. So I do. Thats when I get the stares. Its my orange hair, I know it. I keep telling people it's my natural hair colour, but they don't believe me.

"You must be the new student I told you about. I'm Mr. Tachibana. Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher said to me. God, I'm fricken' 17 years old and in grade 11 and he STILL wants me to introduce myself. This isn't middle school jackass! I turn to the class with a "don't fuck with me" look and dully said,

"I'm Kyo Sohma. That is about all you need to know."

Yeah, thats arrogant but I don't care. I don't try to make friends, people just seem to come up to me anyways.

"Okay... why don't you take a seat behind Hatsuharu." Mr. Tachibana said, pointing to a guy with white and black hair. Yeah, you heard me. This guy had white hair. Not to mention he had a bunch of necklaces and a tattoo. Probably some punk-wannabe. I take my sit and the class continues on. But something is nagging at me, about the dream I had. For some reason, this 'Hatsuharu' person keeps reminding me about it. Shit... was my dream about a _guy_!

Things just got creeper as the day went on. Math class was okay, but Hatsuharu, or 'Haru' as he told me to call him, kept asking me for help, which bugged the hell out of me. Then in Music class, he decided to sit beside me. THEN at lunch, I swear he was following me around Kaibara's campus. English was okay because he wasn't in my class. Although it wasn't much better because some of the guys, namely Alcatraz, Touya and Ryu, decided to be all 'buddy-buddy' with me and introduce me to their friends and bug me bye calling me kyon-kyon. Now it was time for the last period of the day, physical education. Its one of my favourite classes and I'd say I'm pretty damn good at it. I was looking forward to it, that was until Haru just happened to be in the same class. I was changing into my shorts and gym shirt when he strolled in. I ignored him but as I was changing, it felt like someone was watching me. I quickly glance around and i suddenly see silver eyes looking at me. For some reason, I can't look away and Haru just smirks. I felt my cheeks heat up and mumble something and left quickly.

I stood out on the field with the rest of the guys in my class. I heard one of them say that we're doing track today, which I'm glad for. Everything goes smoothly and I don't even see Haru running. He probably ditched. It was almost the end of class and I couldn't wait to leave. But it didn't turn out that way and I got in a fight. I have a temper, you see. These guys thought it'd be funny to make fun of my orange hair. Which lead to a fist fight and I ended up staying after class to run extra laps. As if I wasn't already sweaty enough.

By the end of my extra laps, I feel like I'm gonna pass out and my shirt is sticking to me. I don't usually like using the showers in change rooms, but since no one is here and I sure don't want to go home smelling, I decide to have a quick shower. I enter the barren change room and begin to undress. (A/N: -drools- yes, I can hear all you fangirls out there squealing XD) Walking to the open shower stall, I almost slipped on the pale yellow tiles. "Damn tiles," I cursed at them as I turned on the shower tap. It was quite relaxing with the hot water. I spent my time lathering up with the soap the school provides and scrubbing with the washcloth.

As I was washing, I didn't here the squeaking of the door opening or the heavy footsteps coming towards me. I turned off the water, and I could feel water falling from my wet hair down my body. I was about to turn around when someone spoke.

"You know Kyo, you are extremely sexy when you're wet," the voice said.

I spin around, only to come face to face with Haru with a predatory glint in his eyes. My first impulse is to cover up so I grab the towel and cover my waist. "What the fuck does that mean? Get the hell away from me!" I yell at him, blushing 10 shades of red. But he doesn't leave, and I glare at him. For some reason, my gaze travels down his lean body, only to stop below the waist. My eyes widen as I see a bulge in his pants. "Holy fu..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was pushed against the wall with Haru's lips attached to my own and his tongue invading my mouth as I gasped. I could feel every arousing curve, and I felt myself become aroused. This was definitely not what I expected to happen on my first day at Kaibara High School.


End file.
